Talk:Ibanez Wiki
New Main Page Comments? Ideas? Suggestions? Post 'em here and help out! BramTalk! 13:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Purple Haze... It's great to see this wiki grow and evolve! Fact is I'm not a big fan of pink and purple (something an owner of the PGM100 may not understand... ;). I don't know much about customizing wikis and how well can layout mods play with existing themes. Can't say I love those either, but they offer some choice. Just a comment to get the discussion going, content is more important here than presentation (which is always a matter of personal taste). --NikonMike 01:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :First of all thanks for all your additions! About the colors: The purple started as a way get away from the default greys and lightblues of Wikia (and I actually like purple :D). Right now I'm just trying to get a consistent and original look away from the 'serious' Wikipedia-like default looks (although it might be a little bit too purplish right now, even for me). Actually, I am learning more and more about customizing the whole thing in the process, I don't have any real education in web programming, etc. I hope to get things ready when all the 2010 models are introduced in January which hopefully will attract lots of traffic. :I recently played around with completely different colors actually, but couldn't find the right combination right now, but any suggestions are welcome! Another option is to make everything change when you select one of the default skins (which is indeed an option), right now you still see a lot of purple, but it should be possible to make that 'dynamic'. Working on it. :As for the PGM100RE behind the logo in the menubar (yes, I am biased :D), I'm planning to change it at least once a year. Thanks! --''Bram'Talk!'' 09:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) 2010 update centre Any ideas about how we can incorporate a 2010 guitar model update centre and how it should look like? Something that might be more flashier than a list of new models :D --''BramTalk! 20:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Just one idea It wouldn't be better for the editors of the mainpage to sumirize it through templates instead of putting all the text there? Almost all wikis do that... Momergil 19:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It certainly is possible, but for what reason? 'Almost all wikis do that' isn't really a good reason, it should have a certain purpose for our wiki. A lot of dymamic content could be a reason to use templates for transclusion, but we don't have that (yet), (the only dynamic content, the news box and twitter box actually are 'transcluded'). We also don't have a lot of people editing the frontpage at all, and I don't know if the lack of templates causes that. :Anyway, I'm open for all suggestions, what kind of templates should be used? Examples? If you have some really good ideas and skills, also feel free to try stuff out at Ibanez_Guitar_Wiki:New_main_page_beta. Thanks, --'''''BramTalk! 21:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC)